<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monody by Aweebwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371717">Monody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites'>Aweebwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-Ish, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I still hear you in the breeze...<br/>See your shadows in the trees...<br/>Holding on...</p>
<p>Memories never change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Masterpieces_in_the_Ninjago_World</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warm summer winds crossed the threshold of the wide valley like a soft lullaby, caressing the wild flowers of all colours and tall, golden grass, carrying wilted petals towards the small stream that laid comfortably in the middle of the breathtaking valley, carrying the petals along like little boats. The sky overhead was wide open and bright, sparse clouds idly drifting by. In this lush, beautiful landscape, was a small cottage on the only rising in the entire valley. It was a small home, with its cobble walls and wooden roof, but it held everything the one living there needed. Not too far away from the little cobble house, was a large oak tree that never bore acorns, and from a low branch, hung an old swing that was built widely. A lone figure sat there, taking in the view, the sights. Another gentle gust of wind carried the smell of wildflowers to his nose and Zane breathed it in deep, along with the clean, crisp air. He then sighed softly and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This little valley, far away from any other people, was like a dream come true. He’s lived in this paradise for years and each day, whether summer, spring, fall or winter, it never ceased to take his breath away. He smiled as he reminisced. As beautiful as this all was, it wasn’t easy living here. He remembered when he and Cole had ran off from their hometown further north. It was… Hard living there. Cole, with his bulk through his hard work and helpfulness, was expected to serve under the Emperor as his soldier- or join his father as the Emperor’s composer, to perform ballads and dances to keep him entertained. Neither were something he wanted to do, content to aid the people of their town with any chores they had, sometimes for pay, most times for no cost. He wanted a simple life. Not to die in battle to suffice the Emperor’s greed for more land and people to rule, nor to dance and make merriment, as he lacked the skills to do so to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Zane? He was the son of the Emperor’s greatest inventor, his father bringing their kingdom into the steam age and further still. He was expected to continue his father’s work as he got into age. Zane had the capacity to, as smart as he was, but because of the dangers of his father’s experiments and inventions, they had to live in the birch forests on the outskirts of the kingdom and that, had made him an outcast amongst not only the children his age, but the people there. Because of his higher intellect, he was even further shunned, considered strange and unlikable. It was… Lonely. But then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane smiled softly, gently pushing the swing back and forth as he looked to the sky from beneath the thick leaves and branches above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met Cole on a visit to the castle when he was but a young teen. He had wandered away as his father demonstrated his latest invention, roaming the castle halls- and then he heard it. The quiet sounds of crying in a room. He knew he should keep away but… He had opened the door to the small storage closet filled with brooms, mops and buckets, had found him sitting there, looking up at him with wide bi-coloured eyes that were rimmed red with tears, his nose running and looking terrified. Zane had heard someone calling then and he had looked so horrified at their voice… He hadn’t thought, just got inside and closed the door behind him, waiting for the person calling to grow close and pass them still, the only sound in the dark closet was their quiet breathing. Zane had turned on his heatless lamp his father had invented and he had sat across from the darker boy then asked him what was wrong, and if he was in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had started crying all over again and Zane remembered the horror he felt, thinking he had made him cry- but then he began telling him about his father, about the roles being forced on him and… Well, he hadn’t considered doing anything other than the path paved for him. But the experience earned him a friend and broadened his horizons. Cole lived on his own in his father’s house, as he had to stay in the castle to be available whenever the Emperor so desired. He could stay with his father in the castle if he desired but the castle had never been a place for him. He was some distance away from Zane’s home with his father- but that never stopped them from meeting up as often as they could, to talk, to laugh… To belong. As years passed, they grew older, became so much closer… And somewhere along the way, they fell for each other. It took them years and the absolute silence and cover of winter for them to softly confess these feelings to each other. Their meetings became more anticipated, both of them barely able to hold themselves back from pressing a loving kiss to the other’s lips once they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they had to keep it secret. They were no fools. They knew such a relationship between two men as they had would spell the death of them both. But it was worth the risk. His father knew. They had never even held hands in front of the wise inventor but he knew. And he supported them. When he asked how he found out, he only told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You look at him like how I looked at your mother…”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane smiled wistfully, looking down at the patch of sunken dirt below his feet, carved out from years of swinging. He really had to tip a bit to push himself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father was a good man. His home was the only home they could be together freely. Cole became like a son to him too, had taught him all sorts of tips and tricks he could use in the future. He even helped to reduce the pressure on him to join the castle's forces as he was forced to show them he had none of the talent his father did, by telling the Emperor that he had taken him as well as his apprentice, had him show the Emperor a simple trick he showed him to prove it. Cole’s father was disappointed that he wouldn’t carry on their family legacy as composers and performers but he was pleased that he would still carry the legacy of a loyal servant to the castle. They knew however, that this wasn’t the path Cole wanted either. They had to figure out what they wanted to do with this life of theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer came easier than they expected. They wanted to be together, always. They also knew that they could never do that here… Knew this kingdom would hold no home for them much longer. Zane had wanted to leave, to have his father come with him, but he knew better. His father was too vital to the Emperor. He would come looking for him. He and Cole? Not so much. While they have shown knowledge in his father’s ways, neither of them showed any close to his level. If they wished to be together always, they had to go, and they had to go alone. Zane was devastated but he knew he was right. He never imagined leaving his father’s side, especially when he was so far in age. He could pass at any moment. He wanted to remain and care for him, but he had insisted he would be much happier knowing he was happy wherever he went. And so, they began secretly preparing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing was certain for them. Wherever they went, it had to be just them. No other kingdom, no village, no town. They had to be self-sufficient and they had to know and accept that it would be them against the world. Lesser men would have given up. But they weren’t lesser men. It was hard being as inconspicuous as they could, hard planning and storing, hard knowing that they would be leaving their home behind for good. They fought, of course they would, under all the pressure they were under. But they would always find each other again, would whisper sincere apologies to each other, and one time, make heartbreakingly passionate love. They planned to leave late winter to give them enough time to wander as far away from all the kingdoms as they could get, but things don’t always go to plan sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane stilled himself on the swing, a frown on his pale face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someway, somehow, they found out about them. They didn’t have time to find out how. It was mid winter and they had an angry mob being led by castle guards coming their way. They had to go and they had to do it right away. But they were so unprepared. Yes, they had the most important of their belongings and their horses, but they hadn’t gotten the chance to purchase basic livestock and several other things. It didn’t matter. They had to take their chances. If they stayed, they would be executed. Zane hated that he barely had the chance to give his father a proper goodbye, but they had no choice. They know he would be fine, the Emperor wouldn’t risk killing him over this, his mind too powerful and useful to be wasted. But they can never return. They had grabbed what they could and rushed out, taking to their horses as they got there then used the thick Birch Forest to their advantage. No-one knew these forests better than they did. The castle guards may have been skilled and their horses fast but not even they were a match for these forests. They got away. Barely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The real struggle started then. They had a map, had an idea of where they wanted to go, but getting there in mid winter was their biggest challenge yet. The winters this far north were brutal on their own, let alone for just two persons and two horses. The nights and blizzards were truly cruel. They had to take shelter wherever they could and keep close to each other and their horses to keep warm. The amount of times they almost submitted to hypothermia was too scary to count. They had to keep awake, keep talking, keep believing that they could do this, could make it on their own. They wandered for weeks upon weeks, managing to scavenge off the little food they could grab with them. Their horses had lost so much weight, they feared that they would lose them. But they were strong horses that turned to twigs from dormant trees in order to keep themselves fed. And once Spring began to make itself known, they found it. The perfect place. Here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane turned to the oak tree, his blue eyes focusing on the dull carving in the side they made when they decided to use this spot as their home all those years ago. “Home sweet home”. A smile tugged at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was cliche and Zane couldn’t stop himself from laughing once he had carved it there, on the tree that was just starting to regrow its leaves for the rest of the year. Cole thought it was perfect, and really… He did too. The first kiss they shared, out in the open without needing to hide, without needing to worry about prying eyes… Was worth the struggle it took to get right at that moment. The hard part was over, the harder part started now. They needed a home and a source of food. Luckily, they didn’t need to worry about water, as a stream presented itself as the snow melted from across the valley. The horses managed to put on their weight again in no time, what with the valley full of grass for them to eat. It took teamwork. They had to travel back and forth between their chosen spot and a forest about an hour away by horse. They had to gather wood, for fire and for building. Zane had thought it silly for Cole to carry an ax as a weapon before but he was grateful for it now. They managed to make wagons for the horses so they could carry more supplies. They lured animals and bred them, planted the seeds they gathered for their journey, built their home and became fully self-sufficient before the winter returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During that time, Zane managed to get in contact with his father through training Falcons to act as pigeons. The falcon was able to track his scent all these miles away and deliver messages back and forth to them. After almost three years, their home was finalized, their little farm running well and... Cole asked him to marry him. He didn’t even think about how that would work with just the two of them, had immediately said yes. They had no rings, nor did they have a priest, but they made due. They said their own vows, had asked if the other would take them as their husband and they had considered themselves married ever since, signifying that as well by carving their initials in the oak tree, just under “Home sweet home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane slid off of the swing and walked over to the carvings there, smiling at them as he reached out to stroke the rough trunk of the tree. Cole had taken his last name, had told him that it had a nice ring to it. But Zane knew he thought his father must have disowned him by now, must hate him. Zane never believed that for a moment. He had suspected he might not agree in his choices in lifestyle but he would be happy to know he was happy. His father had never been a bad person. Distracted from his son, yes but never truly bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane’s smile fell a little. He was right, but that realization came with heartbreaking news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little over three years since they left their home kingdom and Zane hasn’t received his usual monthly letter from his father. He knew what happened once the second month passed by with nothing. His father must have passed. Cole had told him to not be so quick to think that. Zane had sent another letter through the falcon he kept in case of emergencies. If he didn’t get anything back, then he would have really passed. They did receive something back. Zane had just returned with some milk from their small sheep farm. They had run into a large herd of them two years back a few miles away near some mountains while exploring the region and they managed to capture a male and female to breed their own. They needed their wool for clothing after all. They also made a good food source. He had walked inside and set the milk over their fireplace to be purified- but then he had noticed his husband looking haunted at a letter in hand, a falcon nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out his father did die a few months back, around the time they got married. He died of old age, passed peacefully in his sleep. The letter itself however, was written by Cole’s father who had so happened to be visiting his home in the birch forests when he noticed the two falcons loitering around with paper tied to their legs. His last falcon had then arrived and he had taken it upon himself to send something back. He was glad that they were alive still and ok. He had told Cole in that letter, that it didn’t matter what he did, that as long as he was happy, he’d be proud of him. He also warned them to never send another falcon, else they could track them back to them, and wrote them a heartfelt ballad of goodbye. That day was emotional for them both. They hadn’t realised until then, that this was the first time they were truly alone out in this paradise of theirs. But they had each other, and really, that was all that matters right then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane stroked the trunk of the tree for a moment longer before he turned away from it, walking out to face the vast and almost painfully beautiful valley they called home for over 50 years. The hardship lessened on them after that, only returning with age. They weren’t as young as they used to be. They couldn’t keep up with the farm any more. So they released the animals and stuck to their crops that were easier on their old bones. Soon, even that became too much. He turned his face to the sun, letting the warmth of it soak into him, his smile returning. He lost Cole like he lost his father. They had kissed the night before and had confessed their love for one another once more before they slept. He remembered smiling down at his peaceful face as the tears fell down his cheeks, landing under his eyes as if he was the one crying. He was sad, yes but… He knew he’d see him again soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled wider once large arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a chuckle leaving him once lips pressed to his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Cole asked him lightly and Zane smiled, leaning his head back against his shoulder so he could look up at his youthful face, his bi-coloured eyes sparkling in the light of day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zane fell in love all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s go.” Zane whispered to him, letting his eyes fall shut once Cole leaned down to peck his lips softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away then to take his hand, their fingers laced together as they turned away, walking towards the opposite side of the hill, fading away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the old cottage, the skeletal remains of the lovers' past still lay together, their fingers laced together in their final slumber.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you all can tell, I'm in a mood. This is what happens when I'm in a mood and YouTube decides to hit me with them feelsy songs. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>